On The Road Back To Viridian
On The Road Back To Viridian is the 17th episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot Zach and Kevin, several days after leaving Cinnabar, are running towards Viridian. Bulbasaur is slightly behind them, panting. Kevin: Zach... You still haven't... Told me why... We're in such... A rush.... Zach: No time... In a rush... Gotta hurry! Bulbasaur: Bulba.... They keep on running, until Kevin falls down. Kevin: Can't... Run... Any... More... Zach: Come... On... Get up! Kevin: No... I need.... A breaaaaaak! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaa! Zach: Fine! Zach collapses to the ground, and pulls out some food and water. Zach: Just... Take it. Kevin: Thanks... They eat a small meal, and drink some water. Meanwhile, nearby, a young boy, no older than Kevin, is watching them with dark eyes. Behind them, two people are lurking in the shadows. The boy turns around to them. Boy: It seems that they're taking a break. Now would be a good time to strike. Shadow Person 1: Thanks. You've been invaluable to our efforts. The boy nods, and darts off through the trees. The two people, still covered in shadows, get closer to Zach and Kevin. Bulbasaur suddenly raises his head, taking a sniff of the air, and grins widely, darting towards the trees. Zach jumps up and starts to run after him. Kevin just stands there for a few seconds in shock, then darts after them. In the forest, Zach repeatedly calls out for Bulbasaur, but he keeps on running. Bulbasaur finally reaches the two people in the shadows, and tackles one. The tackled person gasps and throws Bulbasaur off, and sends out a Clefable while the other person sends out a Kadabra. Zach finally reaches them, and starts as he realizes that the two people are Mark and Anne... In Team Rocket outfits. Zach: What... But... How... Mark: Ha! What a sniveling idiot! Anne: Ungh, I'm SOOOO glad I didn't have to put up with him for too long. Anne begins to speak in a mock impression of Zach. Anne: Oooh, Pokemon are our friends! Oooh, we've gotta protect them! Oooh, BLAH BLAH BLAH! Kevin finally reaches them, and freezes as he sees Anne and Mark. Kevin: You guys are in Team Rocket!? Anne: Yup! Ever since my Dad was defeated by Zach, he's been asking me to join Team Rocket, and I finally agreed a few weeks ago! And Mark joined too! We just needed to figure out how to get you to either join or let us be... And we did! Zach: Well then you're too late! I'm on my way to Viridian City right now to talk to my- Mark: Oh no, don't you dare spoil the surprise! Kevin: What? Mark: Come on Kadabra, Psychic! Kadabra attacks Bulbasaur as soon as Mark says the command, and Bulbasaur flies back into a tree, groaning in pain. Zach: That was a dirty trick Markus! Anne: Clefable, Sing! Kevin: I don't think so! Gyarados, Dragon Rage! Kevin's Gyarados comes flying out of his Poke Ball, and easily takes out Clefairy. Anne: You dirty little rat! Zach: Come on Bulbasaur, use Energy Ball! Mark: Use Barrier and trap Bulbasaur in with you! Kadabra creates a barrier that allows only Bulbasaur and himself in. No way to get out, Bulbasaur lunges at Kadabra, but is easily knocked aside by its Psychic powers. Zach: Bulbasaur! Mark: Now, use Psybeam! Kadabra releases a beam of psychic energy on Bulbasaur, pressing him against the barrier in excruciating pain. Kevin: Gyarados, keep Anne in check! Gyarados slaps Anne into a tree with his tail, knocking her out easily. Kevin: ...That works too! Gyarados, break through the barrier with Dragon Pulse! Gyarados lets loose a beam of dragon energy onto the barrier, but it does nothing. Kevin: What in the world!? Gyarados is one of the strongest Pokemon ever! How did that not work!? Mark: Simple! Kadabra's Barrier is almost invincible! Now, Kadabra, use Shadow Ball! Kadabra unleashes a ball of condensed darkness, bringing Bulbasaur to the brink of fainting. Zach: Bulbasaur, you have to stay in there! Leech Seed! Bulbasaur fires a seed at Kadabra, making it covered in vines, and begins to sap HP back. Mark: Psychic! Kadabra finishes Bulbasaur off with a Psychic, but the barrier doesn't vanish. Zach: Bulbasaur! Mark: Oh, it's not over yet! We're going to finish him. Kevin: YOU MONSTER! Mark: Keep on using Psychic until it dies! Kadabra makes Bulbasaur fly into the ground over and over. Zach is banging on the barrier, calling out to Bulbasaur. Zach: BULBASAUR! BULBASAUR! WAKE UP! BULBASAUUURRRR! Bulbasaur's eyes finally snap open, and a ray of sunlight penetrates the barrier. Mark: What?! Bulbasaur's bulb glows a blinding white, then his entire body is engulfed in a dark blue glow. He slowly transforms, his bulb opening up to reveal what looks like a pink flower bulb with several leaves sprouting from the bottom. He gets slightly larger, and he seems to have small fangs. Ivysaur: IVY! IVYSAUR! Mark: No... Way... On top of Ivysaur's bulb, a sphere of green energy begins to form, and it launches into a huge beam straight into Kadabra, causing a huge explosion that sends Mark, Anne, and their Pokemon flying away. Zach: Bulbasaur... You evolved! You're an Ivysaur now! Ivysaur: Ivy... Ivysaur! Kevin: Hmm... That's two evolutions recently. Zach: Must be from where Bulbasaur's been with me from the start of my journey.. I wonder if any of the other Pokemon I've had for a long time will evolve too? Kevin: Possibly... Zach, Kevin, and Ivysaur leave the woods, pack their stuff, and get back on their way to Viridian, as their journey continues... Category:Episodes